It started with a slip up
by Lara Knight
Summary: It had been hours since castles hand had slipped between her legs. and hours since she heard her suprizingly needy and breathless voice. but it still echoed in her ears just like the heat of his hand on her skin. she once agin heard her heart race.


It had been hours since castles hand had slipped between her legs. and hours since she heard her suprizingly needy and breathless voice. but it still echoed in her ears just like the heat of his hand on her skin.  
she once agin heard her heart race. and the feeling of her blood boiling when he made a joke about it. but she needed to see him despite all the heat she was feeling she only felt it with him. so alone she felt cold so very very cold. and since breaking up with josh she had no one else to turn to.

so she stood there froozen at his door about to knock and then pacing again then about to knock. she finally got up the courage to knock.  
and castle was there almost as if he was waiting for her almost as if he was waiting for her.

"Kate" he said with a prue happiness to see her was unmistakable.  
"hey, sorry its late, ill go" she mumbled before turning around on the heel of her shoe. he grabbed her arm before she could take a step. "I wouldnt think of it, Kate. please come in" he said quietly but calmly.  
"No really,Castle, its fine, ill go,I dont want to disturb your family" she replied without turning to face himbecasue of how stupid she felt being there.  
"Dont go kate. alexis is at a friends house and martha is at her new toy boys house for the next week or so. Im..." he almost whispered to her.  
"Your what rick?" she asked as she turned back around to face him but not meeting his eye.  
"Im alone, Kate. Im all alone in this big appartment" he sounded sad to admit it. "Kate, would you look at me? Please?" he begged her. She couldnt bring herself to look at his big blue eyes yet but rather his face in general, hey it was a start.  
"Kate?" he moved trying to look into her eyes that were avoiding him.

Kate Beckett didnt cry, especially in front of people. It showed weekness, a weekness, Kate Beckett didnt show her weeknesses to anyone. And she felt it coming, tears at the corner of her right eye, she could feel it. Rick saw it before Kate realized it was there.  
"Kate? Whats wrong?" he said almost panicking.  
"I need to get her inside...NOW!" Rick thought.  
"come inside Kate" he said trying to remain calm as he guided her into his home.  
her legs acted instinctively walking in. her mind was still froozen until Rick sat her down on his lounge.

She suddenly became very aware where she was and who she was was in the kitchen making her a cup of tea because it was to late for coffee.  
"Castle?" she asked.  
"Kate, Thank god, where were you the last 2 minutes?" said castle sounding very relived to hear her voice. he brought over two cups of tea and sat them on the glass coffee table.  
"Kate, Please tell me why you are at my front door at 12:30 in well the morning now?" he asked as the panic in his voice came back.  
"I was...cast- I mean Rick...I...I cant do this. I sorry. Night." and she had taken off towards the door. "beckett?" he asked. she didnt stop.  
"Kate?" he asked. she stopped and shivered at the sound of him saying her first name.  
"Im sorry Rick, I cant" she muttered on the edge of tears again.  
"you cant what? he asked.  
"You would be mad. And I wouldnt blame you if...if..if you never wanted to.." she began to chock on her words "never wanted to talk to me again."  
she looked down at the ground trying not to let him know she was crying. her knees began to give out but Rick had gotten up and walked over to hold her before they had the chance to tell her fall over.  
"Katherine Beckett, there is nothing in the world thst would make me never want to talk to you again" he said as he lifted her over to the couch. "Im sorry.I remember everything. every last detail of that day...that day you said i love you" she said the whole thing starring at her knees as id she looked at him he would blow up.  
"I know Kate, I knew from that first moment at the Hospital that you remembered. But you werent ready to hear it. he sai so slowly and calmly she felt altho she was going to drift away.  
she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a suddened look on her face. He smiled. After 20 minutes of just starring at each other, taking in what had happened Kate broke the silence.  
"Rick?" she asked.  
"mmmmmm?" he replied.  
"I feel cold" she said almost like she regretted having to say it.  
"then why dont you come ob=ver here ill warm you up" he said with a child like smile. There was a part of Kate that wanted to sprint over and bear hug him. But she was Kate Beckett, she had self control. She walked over and got a blanket off the other lounge then top him. she lay the blanket over them and snuggled up to him like she had always wanted too.  
They stayed like that for and hour before kate realized the time. "I should go its late." she said standing up from that warm blanket were she didnt want to leave.  
"Its very late, Kate very late. you could stay here the night?" he said in all seriousness but she could see a grin attempting to take over his face. of which he was using all his might not to let happen.  
he never wanted her to leave...


End file.
